Stalker
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Alexis is at her Princeton Summer Program. She believes she has a stalker and with her father out of reach, who does she call? Why, our favourite detective of course! I hope you like it. I removed Chapter 8, because some reviews were right, it's horrible. I'm so sorry for writing it in the first place. I know better now. Never writing something like Ch8 again.
1. Beginning of Summer

**Hey everyone! This is another fic I pulled out of thin air... I hope all of you like it... I'll try to post one chapter at least once a week because I'm stacked with a lot of work... Sorry! **

**This is set somewhere between Season 2 and 3, over the summer... Alexis is at her Princeton Summer Program and believes she has a stalker. With her dad out of reach in the Hamptons, who does she call? Why, our favourite detectives of course!**

Alexis Castle walks down the corridor of the Princeton campus, linked arm to arm with her new roommate and friend, Charlotte Buskin, which she made the first day here. A boy who lives in the dorm across the hall and a few doors down 'accidently' bumps into her. Alexis is getting paranoid. She swore she saw the exact boy a few minutes ago, outside her classroom, and the other day, saw him staring at her in the court-yard while she was eating. It was getting creepy.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A boy enters his room. Lucky for him, he doesn't have a roommate and doesn't have to share with anyone and can decorate the walls all he wants. He opens up a secret room which no one would notice if they didn't look properly. Inside, the walls are covered with cut-up articles and various pictures of a one red-headed teen. He stops, short, to the nearest picture hung upon the wall. He takes two fingers and brings it up to his lips to kiss it; he then places it on the picture. This particular picture was a large photo of the red-headed teenager, her hair sashayed down to her back and she was smiling, right at him. Perfect.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Kate Beckett, Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan are throwing around a baseball, bored out of their minds. It has been a slow week. It's as if all the murderers have gone on holiday over the summer, or disappeared, along with the one Richard Castle.

Beckett's best friend and ME, Lanie Parish, walks in. It's around lunch time and everyone grabs their jacket to eat some food down by Remy's. They have those burgers... and those shakes...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Alexis, Charlotte and their group of friends are seated at their usual spot under the large oak tree, which faces the beautiful court-yard and water fountain. They're laughing their heads off and the boy which Alexis saw earlier accidently bumps into one of the girls, Madeline. He has a camera hanging off his neck, which hits Madeline in the arm.

Madeline, well-known for her short temper yells, "Hey! Watch it. Girls are sitting here! What's your problem?"

The boy tries to stutter out his apology but Maddie gives him no chance.

"Can't you see us? There are at least ten! It's not like we're as low as the ground!"

Alexis, being the sweet girl she is, picks us the fallen photos which have dropped to the ground, and tells her friend, "Hey! Maddie, just cool it? K? He only bumped into you with his camera. Calm down. Take deep breaths."

She then gives the photos back, but not before she takes a look at them. "Wow, these are nice shots. Here you..."

Alexis stops short. She drops the photos and runs. Her worst fears have been confirmed. Lex doesn't hear her friends calling out to tell her to stop. Another friend, Sarah, picks up the fallen photos and ticks them into her diary without anyone looking.

Alexis presses speed dial 1 and impatiently waits for her father to pick up.

_Hey! You've reached Richard Castle. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but you know what to do! Leave a message and I'll get back to you. But be warned, if you're a stalker fan, I have connections and I'm not afraid to use it! *Beep*_

Frightened, Lex ends the call and presses speed dial 3. This is her last hope.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The team return from their punch out at the gym. With nothing to do, Esposito and Ryan decide to take on Beckett, a 2-on-1 'punch out'. Of course, as usual, Beckett comes out victorious and Esposito is sporting a bleeding nose and Ryan is sporting a sprained hand. Beckett's cell rings and Esposito and Ryan both thinking it was a murder, looks up hopefully. The voice on the other end is soft, but able to be heard.

"Kate? It's Alexis. I-I-I need your help."


	2. Dad and Phone Calls

**Well, here's my next chapter! I hope my first one was ok... Enjoy!**

**P.S Sorry... be4, I forgot to add that I DON'T OWN CASTLE!**

_Previously:_

_..._ _Beckett's cell rings and Esposito and Ryan both thinking it was a murder, looks up hopefully. The voice on the other end is soft, but able to be heard. _

"_Kate? It's Alexis. I-I-I need your help."_

Once Kate was able to get the whole truth out from Alexis, she hops into her police-issue black SUV and nearly breaks several speeding rules to get to Princeton on time.

Meanwhile, Alexis was on the verge of hysteria. Although her cries have now subsided to sobs, and once in a while, loud shouts, Charlotte is still trying to calm her best friend and answering the door whenever a friend from their group comes to check on Alexis.

Charlotte is still trying to come to grips at the scene in front of her. With a father like Richard Castle, Alexis is one of the bravest, smartest and kindest girls she has ever met. Plus, she was never ever one to cry, especially not in front of anyone.

A knock came at the door. Charlotte, annoyed at everyone now, opens the door in a huff.

"Look! I know you care about Alexis, but seriously, she's not up to seeing anyone at the moment. She's upset and I think you should respect her priv..."

Charlotte trails off at the end when she sees none of her friends standing outside the door, but, a middle-aged woman in jeans and a red leather jacket looking mildly amused. Didn't look like anyone she knew, and it definitely wasn't one of the teachers or leaders at the camp, so who was it?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The woman at the door laughed. It was the most musical laugh Charlotte had ever heard.

"I'm Kate Beckett, I assume you're Charlotte, Lex's roomie? I'm with the NYPD and a friend of her father. Alexis called me here. I guess you know what happened to her?"

"No, not really, I mean, Lex hasn't told me the full story. She told me the shortened version. I don't really know what happened. But, before she broke down crying, there's this guy, who stays like across the hall and few door down. Um, well, he bumped into our friend, Maddie, and hit her arm with his camera. Mads got a short temper and kinda got pissed off. Lex told Maddie to cool off and picked up the photos he dropped. Then, after sorting through them, she freaked and ran. I think that's when she called you."

"Yeah, Char, let her in. Please. She's probably my only hope now," a puff-eyed, red faced Alexis told her best friend.

"K, I'll leave you to it then."

Alexis nodded her thanks and Charlotte left the room, leaving the detective and the teen in the room.

Kate looked at her for a long time and then, "Start from the beginning."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

By the time Alexis was finished, Kate was all ready to jump up and, after she calls Esposito and Ryan and Castle, was going to bash down the door and 'kill' the boy. But instead, calmly said, "Do you know the boy's name?"

Alexis sobbed, "No. I just know how he looks like and what he always wears on his feet and around his neck. It's because when he walks, he has a squeaky sound as if he's wearing new shoes every day."

"I have to look into it. Meanwhile, don't go anywhere without one of your friends and I'll tell Charlotte to look after you. Have you rung your dad?"

"Yeah, he didn't pick up. I'll try again."

Alexis reached for her phone to press speed dial one. It rings 6 times before,

_Hey! You've reached Richard Castle. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but you know what to do! Leave a message and I'll get back to you. But be warned, if you're a stalker fan, I have connections and I'm not afraid to use it! *Beep*_

Lex shook her head sadly.

Kate, knowing that Castle would always pick up when his daughter calls, suspects something is up. "Try a few times again in the next hour. I'm pretty sure he's really busy..." _(Taking care of his 'ex-wife')_ Kate thought bitterly.

The next hour finds Kate curled up with a good book while Alexis tries calling her dad for the 4th time. Something was definitely up, when Alexis hangs up for the 4th time and collapses to the floor. It was at the exact moment when Charlotte walked in. Kate and Charlotte both saw their friend drop to the floor. They both shot up to help, but too late, Alexis had fainted.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

15 minutes later, Alexis awakes to the worried eyes of Charlotte, Beckett and a whole group of friends. Alexis blinked into the harsh, bright light. As she tried to sit up, many pairs of arms pushed her back down. She looked around and found herself in the clinic that was reserved for the summer program kids.

Seeing their friend awake, Alexis was bombarded with several questions.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

"When can you leave?"

"When can you come back to class?"

A nurse answered all their questions.

"Alexis should be fine. Just something we call stress. She can leave now but only if she's watched by a friend at least for the next 24 hours. It's the weekend so no over-exercising and then you should be able to get back to class on Monday."

Alexis' friends crowd around in a huge circle to decide who was to take care of her. Kate also had her fair share of what to say. In the end, it was decided that whoever has Alexis in their class would take care of her for the lesson. Overnight and in the evenings, Charlotte would take care of her because they were sharing rooms.

When Kate broke away from the group, she asked Alexis, "When's your dad coming?"

Alexis answering silence was enough to gel Kate to place a BOLO out on Richard Castle.

**There we go! 2****nd**** Chapter is finished! **

**There's a button below and I know you want to press it! **

**Thanks **


	3. Summer House at the Hamptons

**Hey! Thanks for your awesome reviews... it was inspiring ****... Here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF CASTLE... **

The Precinct:

Back at the 12th, Ryan and Esposito were busily scurrying around, trying to keep up with Beckett's orders. There was a BOLO placed out for Richard Castle, and no one had reported of seeing him anywhere. It was like, as Castle probably would have said if he wasn't missing, HE DISAPPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH... Typical.

Finally, with no more ideas of how to find him and getting worried that Beckett might break part of them again, Ryan and Esposito informed the captain and prepared for the long drive up to the Hamptons.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Back on campus at the Princeton Summer Program, Alexis, Charlotte, Kate and a couple of Alexis's friends, Maddie and Kelly, were busy playing a game of Monopoly. As it was nearing the end of the game and with nothing to do as it was raining, Kate invited the whole bunch of Alexis's friends back to the room to have a slumber party, of course, with permission first from one of the leaders. They threw a huge party for Alexis, eating junk food, watching TV, and staying up to the middle of the night telling ghost stories and jokes. Kate had never felt younger.

Looking over to Alexis, you can tell that she was happy and had a big smile plastered on her face. But if you knew her well enough, and mind you Kate Beckett did, you can tell she was acting. Coming from a family of actors and writers, Alexis can play the part. However, underneath all the pretence, was one of worry and frightens. She had dark circles under her eyes making her look like a panda, and it seemed as if the dark skies had taken all her freedom and care freeness away.

Kate knew something was wrong. She can see the walls go up, hiding a scared and terrified girl with overwhelmed emotions. Kate knew what it was like. She had to live through all of it. Since that very day when Kate lost her mother and those walls went up, she had never been the same again. She couldn't love or trust anyone like she used to. Kate had been broken and there was nothing that could help her. She didn't want the same fate to go towards Alexis. That girl had a young and bright future ahead and she didn't want it spoiled. This was exactly why Kate decided to have a little chat with the teen before she headed back into town.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hamptons:

Throwing the car into the nearest space he can find, Ryan and Esposito, along with Lanie because she insisted she wanted to come, they trio exited the car and was determined not to leave the place unless Richard Castle was in their hands. Oh, and also to have a look around and shop too.

Coming to a large house, no, mansion, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie were in awe at what was in front of them.

"Bro, you sure it's the right place?" Ryan unsurely asked his partner.

Esposito glance down at the picture of Castle's Hampton's summer house, he got off Google maps.

"Yeah dude, it's got an ocean view front, a green mail box, a yellow door, and an old tire swing out front."

"Well, there's the ocean view front," Lanie stated the obvious by pointing behind her.

"There's the yellow door," Ryan pointed in front of him.

"And there's the old tire swing." Esposito finished by pointing sideways.

"Then where's the green mail box?" The three asked in unison.

"It's there." A passer-by with a dog-on-a –leash said, pointing to a green thing with the number '33' on it. "You friends of Mr. Castle? Nice man he is. Gave me a huge sum of donation because my wife was sick and I couldn't afford the repayments even though I live here. I inherited it from my uncle. Anyways, Rick ended up paying for the entire thing and he didn't once complain. The name's Peter, called me Pete. I live next door."

Ryan did the introductions and each person shook hands and said 'hi'. Then, Pete bid farewell to the others and left.

Ryan took a breath and sighed, "Nice guy. Come on, we'd better go."

The three walked up, what seemed like 100 stairs (in fact it was only 20), and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, the person behind it gave them a shock of their life.

"Mrs R? Where's Castle?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Boys, Lanie, how nice to see you! Do come in."

Lanie and the boys stepped over the threshold to be swept away by how big it is. Just to the right of them was a spiral staircase which ran up to where, they assumed, were the bedrooms and bathrooms. Beyond them was a sky blue swimming pool and to the left were the kitchen, living, dining and family room.

Inside the family room was a HD plasma screen TV, with built in surround system and a Wii, XBOX, and Playstation 3 and 4 consoles, with hundreds of games ranging from Halo, to Mario, to even the Sims. The living room, though not as big, still contained a plasma screen with a blu-ray DVD player. The kitchen, although larger than average, still seemed small, compared to the rest of the house.

As Lanie, Ryan and Esposito ventured further and further in, they found a narrow staircase leading to what they assumed was the basement but could hear sounds coming from it.

Martha came behind and startled them, "Go on, Richard is downstairs."

The trio descended one-by-one and was in awe at how large the supposed 'basement' was.

Martha called from upstairs, "Isn't it gor-ge-ous?" She stretched out the 3 syllabus. "Richard decided to transform it into his and Alexis's secluded areas. Even I don't get one. Although mine is usually next to a liquor cabinet. Anyways, one on your right is the Games room, the one straight ahead is the den, where Richard and Alexis and sometimes me, just talk, and relax, and play board games. The one on your left is the Music room. Richard usually prefers the Games room while Alexis prefers the Music room. They can both have their own peace and quiet there, since it's soundproof. I think the door to the music room is open because I can hear music. So, go on, explore!" With that, Martha Rodgers left the three.

Lanie and the boys stood, speechless. They went room by room. They first checked out the Games room. Inside, it's filled with another TV, though not a plasma, and filled with different machines, ranging from Pacman, to ping pong, and even a basketball hoop. Right as you enter the door was a study table, filled with different certificate of achievements, from all three members of the family. However, they all looked like copies. The real one must be somewhere else.

Moving on to the den. It didn't look as majestic as anywhere else in the house. It probably was the only one which contained old furniture with a small TV. There were board games placed on shelves, and drawing and painting tools in one corner. There weren't many things. Although old, and perhaps daggy, it looked like a place where someone could just kick back and relax with no one else to bother them.

The Music room was last and when they entered, they expected to find Rick Castle sitting there, except when they didn't; it was a surprise to them. Inside the music room was well, as you can imagine, instruments. Hundreds, of instruments lined the walls and on the floors. Every type of instrument ever existed was here, like a museum. There was a baby grand piano, flute, clarinet, oboe, bassoon, contrabassoon, piccolo, saxophones, tenor saxophones and baritone saxophones. Percussion instruments, both tuned and untuned, keyboards, trumpets, trombones, tuba, euphonium and sousaphone, line the floors. String instruments, like violin, viola, cello and double bass were placed in glass casings on the walls. There were also instruments from other countries like the didgeridoo and various Chinese instruments. It was wow!

The trio set off to find Castle. But when they did, they were shocked and disgusted. Tucked away, in a little corner, were comfy couches to lay on and listen to the music running on the CD player. However, when they did find the spot, they didn't find any comfy couches. Instead, it was a whole mess of liquor and alcohol, and smack right in the middle of it all was a man, barely recognizable. The man looked up to see the sight of three people looking disgustingly at it.

"CASTLE? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

**Done! ****... **

**I'm not sure if the part of the instruments a little over the top. Apologies if it is... it's just I love music and naming instruments (: **

**Thanks for reading... Genie**


	4. Getting Worried

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! ****... Next chapter up... Enjoy!**

Hotel Room:

"Yup, yup, yup, okay... thanks guys," Kate got off the phone and faced Alexis.

The two of them were alone in Kate's hotel room and it was the day before Kate had to return back to New York, and before Alexis had to return to the campus.

"That was Esposito, they've found your father, and he doesn't look too good."

"They?" Alexis wondered.

"Esposito, Ryan, and Lanie."

Alexis chuckled lightly, and for a second, her face seemed to light up and all the worries seemed to go away, but then, it was back. "Boy, Lanie is probably mad."

Kate looked at the teenager and wondered how she knew, but then, she let it slide and her face turned serious. "Talk, now."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hamptons:

"CASTLE? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" The trio yelled in unison.

Upstairs, Martha heard the racket, but knew that the two detectives and medical examiner wouldn't do anything rash, and went back to her dirty martini. Then she realised how angry they would be since her Richard broke Kate's heart. Martha set her glass down and flew down the stairs.

She arrived in time, just to see Lanie slap and push Rick down and Esposito and Ryan trying to refrain the young M.E from doing it again.

"What's going on here?"

"Martha?" "Mother?"

"Let's move out of the music room and upstairs where I can keep an eye on you. Don't forget, you break anything in here and Alexis will be devastated. You know how much she likes her instruments."

The five of them trod up the stairs, and into the large family room.

"I'm going out; you'd better resolve your issues by the time I get back. And NOT ONE SPECK of mess or blood or anything like that, understood?" Martha grabbed her gear while Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Castle nodded mutely. "Richard, please shave and get every rid of that smell which is rolling off you in waves. God, when I'm drunk, I'm pretty sure I don't stink that badly." With that, Martha Rodgers gathered her dignity and walked out of the door.

Castle heaved a big sigh and looked at his colleagues. "You want to know everything?"

The trio pointed a steely eye at him, "Everything."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hotel Room:

"Talk, now. I want to know what's wrong with you. You're not eating, not concentrating on your studies, you look worried and you have a dark circles under your eyes making you look like a panda. I can see walls of emotions building up around you. You may not be my daughter but you, besides Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Castle; you are the closest thing to family. I don't want your walls to go up because I know how it feels like and you won't lead a happy life. You also won't be able to trust anyone as easy, for what it's worth." Kate Beckett sat with a serious expression, facing the teenager who was subtly trying not to flinch.

"I feel as if you are my mother," Alexis whispered, so softly, Kate didn't think she heard it.

"Sorry?"

"I said," Alexis started again, louder, "I feel as if you are my mother. Mom was never there for me. All she wanted to talk about were boys and shopping. It kinda got annoying. Dad was really the only person there for me. Then, you arrived and I guessed we clicked. As we got to know each other better, we talked more, about studies, activities, music, universities... The works. I looked up to you as an older sister, and if you'll let me, sometimes I look up to you as a mum."

Alexis took a breath without letting Kate interrupt. "Yes, my walls are going up. I'm worried. Dad has always been there for me, and I'm used to him always answering when I call. And I'm used to him always coming to my rescue when I needed it. Then, he didn't answer, he didn't show up, and I freaked. I was worried he was never going to show so I stopped doing everything I did before. I'm sorry."

"Alexis, you have to realise, your father is never going to leave you. He loves you more than anything else in the world, and he'll place you first before anyone else. I can already tell that you're his rock and vice versa. He'll come back, don't worry. It may not be now at this moment, but I know he will, and don't forget, Esposito already rang. They've found your dad."

Alexis took a moment to digest everything and moved closer to Kate and wound both arms around the detective. Kate returned the hug and the both sat there, clutching each other like a life line.

When they pulled apart, Kate asked, "Why did you 'freak'?"

Alexis looked at the detective to debate whether to tell her or not, "I told you before, I believe I have a stalker."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A boy walks hides outside the hotel room amongst the bushes. He has a camera out and is focused on two silhouettes talking and hugging. The boy zooms in and snaps different pictures of a detective and a red-headed teen. He gets out a torch light and a notebook and scribbles something in. He's wearing his 'new shoes' and squeaks off, happy to know he can finally place his action in to plan.

**I'm done! I thinking off wrapping up the story soon so something is going to happen in the next few chapters. You have been warned! I hope you like it... **

**Genie**


	5. Kidnapped! and Castle's story

**Hey Every1! I'm back! I know, I took a long time... but I couldn't think of what to write. But here I am! Hope you like the next few chapters **

Hamptons:

Ryan, Esposito and Lanie sat quietly in the living room, surveying Castle, waiting for him to continue. Castle fidgeted on his chair, afraid of what the three sitting in front of him would do. He took a deep breath before starting.

"After leaving for the Hamptons for the summer and driving up here, I had all the intentions of finishing the book and kicking Gina out, but that's not exactly what happened."

The trio sucked in a huge breath.

"No, it's not what you think." Castle said, taking in their looks of disbelief. "We fought all the way up and I realised why I divorced her. Gina basically insulted Beckett and said I was better off without her. She called Beckett a slut and a bitch. I was really mad after that, and told her off. I then dropped her off at nearest train station with her bags and told her to find her own way back. I came here and started brooding. I called Mother and explained everything." Castle paused, not knowing how to continue.

"After, I started to have real doubts. Perhaps Beckett was better off without me. After all she has Demming." The two trained detectives didn't miss Castle's bitter anger when he said the last word.

"Then, I went downstairs into the music room where the alcohol is and started drinking. That was all a week ago. I haven't eaten since."

"So, all that was for, nothing?" The boys asked.

"Nothing? Of course not! Through all that, I realised, not do I only love Kate," Castle took breath, taking in the looks of the trained detectives and medical examiner hanging onto every word.

"I'm head over heels in love with her and will do anything for her, even though she has Demming now. So that's my story. What's yours? Is everyone ok? What about Kate? Alexis?

Lanie, Ryan and Esposito looked to each other, not knowing how to continue. The man sitting before them had just confessed his love to them about their best friend and now, his daughter is in trouble. What are they supposed to do?

"Castle..." Lanie spoke for the first time.

Castle's head snapped up to look at the M.E.

"Kate is..." Lanie started.

"Alright, so to speak. But Alexis" Ryan said.

"Isn't." Esposito finished.

"Wait, wait... WHAT?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Princeton:

As Alexis was ready to turn in for the night, she switched off her bedside lamp, but then heard a scuffle and small shout from the bed next to hers.

"Char? Charlotte? Are you ok? Char-"

Alexis yells for her roommate were cut off with a choke hold around her neck.

Her muffled screams were heard by no one as she was knocked out and dragged from her dorm.

**Well, Next chapter! I know it's a bit short but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I promise the next chapter is coming up soon! Sorry for the delay. **

**Please R&R **

**Genie**


	6. Who's the Kidnapper?

**Thanks to Beckett NYPD, andy1990, tridecalogisms and everyone else for reviewing! You guys made my day! **** Here's the next chapter **

Precinct:

A flustered Richard Castle, followed by Ryan, Lanie and Esposito, burst into the precinct the following afternoon, startling the one Kate Beckett sitting at her desk, finishing off paperwork.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter? Where's Alexis?" Castle all but yelled at the detectives of the 12th.

Everyone just stared as he broke down in front of them, everyone except his favourite detective.

Beckett exclaimed, "Castle? What the hell? What're you doing here?"

Castle's eyes soften just a little bit when he saw the love of his life standing there looking as beautiful as ever. He whispered, "Where's Alexis? Where's my daughter?"

Beckett's expression softens as she took in his hunched stance, teary eyes and vulnerable voice. "I'm sure she's fine. I left Princeton early this morning but I talked to her last night. She seemed shaken up since you weren't there but she looked alright. I'll call her for you if you like."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Castle paced up and down the floor in front of his team's desk as Beckett hung up the phone for the 4th time.

"Try again! Please, just, try again."

Beckett sighed and picked up the phone again. She dialled Alexis's number which she now knew off by hard. It rung 5 times but she heard the familiar,

_Hi, you've reached Alexis Castle at 555-0145. Sorry I can't answer the phone at the moment but if you'd like to leave a message after the beep, I can give you a call right back when I'm available. Thanks! *Beep*_

Beckett looked up at Ryan, Esposito and Lanie and slightly shook her head. Castle, who was now sitting down saw her look and bounced up with HER car keys and ran out the door. The four looked at each other and ran, hot on his heels.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A Small Dark Room:

A distant ringing in the background jolted Alexis Castle awake from her deep slumber. Her blue eyes adjusted to her dark surroundings. The phone rang again and she tried to feel for it. A luminous light lit up, and she found that her phone was on a small table, just beyond her reach. As the phone lit up once more, she found a plate of cookies and bread with a glass of water beside it.

A small creak alerted her that she now had company. The person who had just slipped in turned on a switch and a tiny bulb glowed above her. Alexis blinked in the light and looked down, to find herself roped to a chair.

She surveyed her surroundings and found out that she was in a tiny room. But first, where was she? Probably somewhere on campus. If her kidnapper had left campus, the cameras would've caught it, and if she was on campus, her kidnapper would be someone who didn't share a room with anyone.

That ruled out all her friends. A thought then hit her. What if her kidnapper had been the boy who had been taking pictures? The boy who wears his squeaky shoes and hangs a camera around the neck? The boy who lives a few dorms down from where she and Charlotte slept? She mentally slapped her head. Of course it is!

She had to be sure. If she could get away without knowing who it was, and accused the wrong person she'd have to live with it her entire life. Squeaky steps crept closer to her, and she thought, BINGO! It must be him! As the footsteps came closer, she shut her eyes, hoping nothing will happen. A face blocked the bright light and Alexis slowly opened her eyes.

She was face-to-face with her kidnapper.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Princeton:

After processing through security, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie went around knocking on doors while Beckett and Castle burst their way through Alexis and Charlotte's dorm room.

Charlotte was on the floor unmoving with her bedside lamp lying beside her. The other side of the room, Alexis's side, was completely neat. It looked as if nothing had happened. Not a dust out of a place.

Castle went round to inspect Alexis's bed and study table while Beckett knelt to check on Charlotte.

"Charlotte? Charlotte? It's Detective Beckett. Can you hear me? Do you know where Alexis is? Where's your roommate Charlotte?"

Charlotte was unresponsive. Beckett looked to Castle and then got paramedics along with CSU to the room.

**Short Chapter, but there should be some insight as to where Alexis is being kept. There we go! Chapter 6 is finished.. **

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Keep it coming! **

**Genie**


	7. Are you okay?

**Chapter 7... **

Hospital:

20 minutes later, Castle and Beckett sat outside Charlotte's waiting room, waiting for her parents, Alan and Sabrina. The nurse came to greet them just as her parents walked in the door.

"How is she? How's my baby girl?" Sabrina cried openly.

The nurse answered, "She'll be fine. Just a minor concussion to the head and her vitals are all in check. There's no need to keep her overnight, but be sure she doesn't fall asleep tonight as there may be a very very slim chance she might not wake up."

Alan nodded seriously and asked, "Can we see her?"

"Yes, she's in room 451, just down the corridor and to your left."

Before either of them could take a step in that direction, Beckett asked, "Can I speak to her? She may have vital information about my partner's missing daughter."

"Alexis? Alexis Castle is your partner's daughter?" Alan asked.

Beckett nodded.

"Of course, go right ahead. Charlotte speaks highly of Alexis on our daily phone calls. Please, anything I can do to help, just ask. I would like to find my daughter's best friend."

Beckett handed over her card. "This is my number. If you can think of anything that Charlotte has said to you recently involving this case or Alexis, don't hesitate to call."

Alan nodded and pocketed the card in his wallet.

"Castle, you coming?" Beckett turned to find her partner on his iPhone.

Castle quickly looked up and hung up on whoever he was talking to and walked with Beckett to Charlotte's room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Beckett knocked on the door and quietly slipped in the door.

"Hey Char, I'm Kate. Do you remember me?"

Charlotte looked up and nodded. "You were Alexis's friend who came to see her last week and now..." The sentence trailed off and hung in mid-air. Then she continued, "You're here to question me, aren't you?"

"Yes, if you're up to it."

"Hell yeah I am. I want that sick person to be caught and Alexis to be safe."

"OK. Then let's start. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, well, not really. I remember that we were getting ready for bed when I heard some squeaky noise coming from outside. I thought it was the trees whacking against the window. Then when Alexis turned the night off, I heard the closet door open. Again, I thought it was the wind so I left it. But just as I was climbing into bed, someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to yell but nothing would come out, just a tiny yelp. Then I felt something hard against the back of my head and my back and then everything went black."

"The nurse mentioned that you had a slight concussion, probably something to do with the bedside lamp but she never mentioned anything else. Do you know what hit you on your back?"

"No, but I know it was something hard. It was basically squashing up towards me. It was uncomfortable."

Castle spoke for the very first time which made Beckett jump, "Do you think there might be a bruise?" He whispered in Kate's ear.

Beckett looked at him and back to Charlotte. "Do you mind if..."

Charlotte interrupted the detective by lifting up her sure and turning around. There was a black and blue bruise there. Not too big, or visible but you could just make out the shape.

"It looks like a..."

"Camera lens!" Castle shouted excitedly.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Precinct:

After their talk with Charlotte, the duo drove back to the precinct and rode the elevator to be met by the faces of the Captain and Mayor.

"Sir?" Beckett asked.

"Beckett this is the Mayor. Sir, this is our finest Detective Beckett and her partner, well you know Castle."

Beckett shook hands while Castle nodded a "Hello Bob".

"Beckett, the Mayor and I for that matter, wants you to head up the search of Alexis Castle. We want it to be quick. Just like an open and shut case. No contacting the Feds, and especially not the paparazzi. We don't want to make a big fuss, and I don't think Castle wants either."

Castle shook his head.

"Yes, sir. Is that it?"

"Yeah, give me regular updates, got it?"

Beckett nodded and both she and Castle walked out the office.

"Studies finish in an hour, why don't we go there to meet up with Ryan and Esposito, get an update from Lanie and then ask Alexis's group of friends?" Beckett asked Castle.

Receiving the ok from him, they both hopped in the car and drove to Princeton.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Princeton:

"Ok, so Lanie says CSU have nothing. No fibres, no fingerprints, no nothing..." Beckett reported

"And Ryan and Esposito said that the neighbouring dorms didn't hear anything either, but the girls living downstairs of Alexis and Charlotte said they heard some moving around at 11pm last night." Castle told her.

"Ok," Beckett said, digesting the information. She then looked up to see Castle's expression, and she went into 'victim mode'. "How about you? Are you doing ok? With everything?"

Castle looked into Kate's gorgeous green eyes which were touched with emotion. This was the first time that Castle had ever seen Kate get anywhere near emotional. "Yeah, I'm holding."

"Look, anything you need just ask."

"_I want you"_ Castle mind and heart reached out, but he didn't say anything except nod.

Kate reached out to hug him and kiss him softly on the cheek, but suddenly froze, wondering how Castle will react. She pulled back and silently swore to herself, _"Shit, I did not just kiss Castle. Oh, what the hell? Am I... falling for him? No, impossible. Can't be." _

She looked up just in time to see a flash of emotions over Castle's face, surprise, hurt, anger, and then a wondering look.

"_Odd, she thought. Must be just that he's dealing with everything. He can't love me too? Can he?" _

Castle thought the exact same thing, _"Does she love me too?"_

However, neither said anything but walked in the direction of Alexis's group, sitting in their usual spot in the courtyard.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A Small Dark Room:

Alexis Castle tried to look anywhere but the face dangling in front of her. The boy smiled and you could just make out the remnants of his lasagne from lunch. He placed a kiss on her cheek, not too far away from her mouth. He then straightened, and retrieved a chair from the corner of the room.

"Hello Alexis,"

Alexis looked revolted but overcame that, and asked, "Well you know my name. What's yours?"

The boy debated for a moment, but decided not to tell her. "You'll find out later."

Alexis thought for a moment then asked, "Well, what do you want with me? You take all those photos, take me from my room and then just tie me to a chair? Is that your master plan?"

The boy's once playful demeanour changed suddenly to a serious expression and leaned in dangerously close. "Alexis Castle, I'll have my way with you first, and then we'll see where all that takes us. Who knows? Maybe you'll fall for my charm."

Alexis laughed without humour. "Charm? What charm? You have the charm of a baboon. And if you think you are going to have your 'way with me', you'd better think again. I'm not letting any of your hands near my body."

"Well, you think you have a say in that? You're tied to a chair. I can do this," He moved his hand to her inner thigh, "And this," He moved his other hand to her mouth and softly caressed it, "And you can't do anything about it."

Alexis looked at his hand and opened her mouth. Without warning, she took a huge bite and the boy pulled both hands away, howling in pain. To her amazement, the boy didn't do anything to her. Just sat there, yelling. She thought back to her question and repeated it.

"Now, what's your name?"

"Nick, you can call me, Nick." The boy hissed.

**Well, there you go. I might be kicking up to M guys! Hopefully you can still read the fic if it's M. Hope you like it **

**Please R&R **

**Genie**


	8. Reunited at last

**Chapter 9, I hope Chapter 8 wasn't too horrible **

Princeton:

Meanwhile, Beckett and Castle walked slowly in the direction of Alexis's group of friends. Some of them from the party earlier recognised Beckett and stood up to meet them.

"Hi girls, I would like to ask you a few questions. Do you know anything about Lex's disappearance?" Beckett asked, saying the last bit of the question quietly as she felt Castle flinch beside her.

The girls were all aware of Alexis, however, it didn't stop them from gasping aloud and some taking a step back or looking towards the ground.

The brave one, Kelly, whom Beckett recognised, replied, "We don't know anything about it. But, of course we'd answer some questions. Anything to help the investigation. Let me introduce you to the group."

"There's Maddie, Sarah, Ashleigh, Abigail, and Taylor. I'm Kelly, and you'll know Charlotte who's Lex's roomie, although I don't know where she is, sorry."

"Girls," Beckett began softly, "Charlotte was also attacked when Lex was taken. She's in the hospital right now."

Everyone gasped, can't believe what they just heard. They looked to each other, and the floor, each not knowing what to say. They couldn't believe their ears. Not one, but TWO of them were taken from the group.

"I know it's hard to take in, but please, if you don't mind answering questions."

"Of course, anything. What would you like to know?" Abigail asked.

"Has anything happened recently? Any arguments between Alexis and someone else? Or anything that had happened in the group? A disagreement, perhaps?"

"No, Alexis is the kindest, most loving and smartest person we know. Nothing has happened. We all got along well." Ashleigh piped up in a small voice, still a little intimidated by the detective.

"Wait, but there was one incident." Taylor said and then turned to the girls. "Remember the time when that boy bumped into Maddie, and when Lex picked up his photos, she freaked and ran?"

"Oh, yeah." Maddie said and turned back to Beckett and Castle. "There was this boy who bumped into me the other day while we were sitting here. Well, he tripped and fell, and all his photos came tumbling out. Then when Alexis picked them up, she freaked and ran. Just kept running and didn't stop when we yelled her name."

Beckett nodded, knowing of this incident, but was going to tell Castle after they had interviewed the girls.

Castle, who had been so quiet all this time suddenly asked, "Did anything about this boy strike you as being weird? Or was there anything you notice about him that you could give a sketch of some sort?"

Maddie's head bobbed around, nodding to what Castle had been saying. "Yeah, he had a camera hanging around his neck and he wore bright red shoes which squeaked everywhere he went. It was annoying. He always wore a red baseball cap. I'm pretty sure he supports the Yankees. I noticed he had blue-grey eyes and sandy brown hair poking out the side of his cap while I was yelling at him."

"Do you know his name?"

"I think its Nick? Or Nicholas?"

Kelly piped in, "Wait, there's something you can double check on. He's in my English class and on the first day, we had to write on a piece of paper; our name, age, date of birth, likes and dislikes. If he does support the Yankees, maybe it might be on that piece of paper. Our teacher's name is Miss Turner."

"Thanks." Beckett replied, making a note on her pad. "Just one last question before we go. What happened to those photos? The ones that he dropped?"

Sarah, the last person who hadn't said a thing yet suddenly replied, "I have them." Everyone turned to look at her. "After Lex ran, she had dropped the photos. Everyone was yelling at her to come back. That's when I noticed the photos. I realised that the boy had gone so I picked them up and placed it in my dairy. I was going to give them back, but I never saw him again." Sarah fished in her backpack and withdrew a stack of 15 photos, and gave them to the waiting hands of the detective.

"Thanks girls. Sorry to interrupt your lunch. We'll be in touch if we need anything, okay?"

"We're glad we can help." Everyone chorused.

Beckett rang Esposito and Ryan to check up on 'Nick' by using the method that Kelly suggested, while Castle went through the photos. When she hung up, Beckett spun around to find Castle's fuming look staring right at the photo.

"Castle? Rick? What's wrong?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Castle shakily walked over and handed the pictures to Beckett. What she saw, gave her a fright too. Being a detective, she could deal with gruesome murders but this was just, disgusting. As she flipped through the photos, her expression became more horrified.

There were pictures of the courtyard and the oak tree, and then as it progressed, the pictures soon became of Alexis and her friends, then Alexis with Charlotte, then Alexis alone in the room. The final picture was of only Alexis. It showed her, half-naked, walking around her dorm, in just undies and a bra.

Castle's expression was one that couldn't even be explained. All sorts of emotions flashed through his face. This was HIS baby girl. The one he brought up from young, took care of all the diaper changes, the food, the crying, the naps, and the strolls through the park.

Beckett stared at her partner. She felt guilty and sad. Alexis was a bright young teen with a cheerful personality. Perhaps, if she didn't leave for New York that early, maybe Alexis would be safe. Kate took another step towards Rick and wound her arms around him. Castle stiffened but relaxed into the embrace. He started to shake and Kate felt little droplets of water on her blouse.

"Shh, let it out Castle. Just let it out. We'll find Alexis, and she'll be fine."

The ringing of Beckett's phone snapped them out of their reverie.

"Beckett." Kate answered while Castle turned away to dry his tears.

"Yo, Beckett, we have good news. We found this Nick guy. His full name is Nicholas Daniel Smithson. He's actually not that clean. Apparently, on his get-to-know-you card, he wrote that he likes red-haired girls and likes dreaming about 'doing sexy stuff to them'. We had a chat to Miss Turner and she said that all his essays always include at least one red-haired girl and her name is always Alexis." Esposito said in one breath, excited by the news.

Ryan continued, "Yeah boss, and when the teacher looked at his school dairy they got on the first day, it had pictures of Alexis on basically every page. When Miss Turner confronted him, he said that he and Alexis were a couple. She left it at that, since it's school policy that teacher's aren't allowed to probe into anything, until it becomes a school matter."

"Sounds like out guy. Let's get a warrant for his arrest."

"Girl, they've already done that, the warrant's an hour away." Lanie's voice came onto the loudspeaker.

"OK, we'll meet you outside Nick's dorm."

She turned around to where Castle was standing. However, it seemed that Castle had overheard everything and was on his way. Beckett ran to catch up.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Hey man, I'm really sorry." Esposito and Ryan greeted Castle while Lanie said, "I'm sorry Castle."

Castle shrugged and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!"

"We can't Castle. We're waiting for a warrant for his arrest."

"WHAT? How long will it take?"

"An hour. At least."

"AN HOUR? I'll be right back." He took his phone out and walked away to a secluded corner.

Beckett knew something was up and followed her partner.

"Hey Bob, how are you? Yeah, listen they've found Alexis. Yeah, Thanks. But look, we need an arrest warrant to rescue her. Any chance that you can- oh, yup, yup, ok... Thanks Bob." Rick hung up and turned around to be face-to-face with his partner.

"Beckett."

"Castle, what was that?"

"What was what? You mean the phone call, nothing."

"That was to the Mayor. Castle, I told you that we can't jump the line!"

"So what? This is MY daughter we're talking about. OK? MY daughter. I can't help it if I need to res-"

Before Castle could go any further, Beckett pressed her lips to his in a moment of fiery passion. When they broke off, they were panting.

Castle stared shocked, "Um, warrant comes in 10 minutes." He then side-stepped her and walked away. Beckett leaned on the wall and slammed her forehead against her hand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" That's when she heard a scream.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

She came running back to meet her team. Castle and Lanie were standing behind Ryan and Esposito. She withdrew her gun and nodded at the other two.

They burst through the door, yelling, "NYPD! Hands in the air! NYPD!"

Nick came running out, this time in a loosely fitted shirt and a pair of pants. Ryan pointed his attention to him while Esposito checked the room.

"Ryan, cuff him. Castle, take him outside." The boys did as they were told and Beckett and Esposito pointed their gun at the door to an adjoining room.

Beckett held up her hands and counted, 3, 2, 1 and they both smashed through the door.

Alexis turned her petrified head towards them and the tears flowed again.

"Kate! Please, please, he-help me. Please." Beckett untied Alexis and the teen clung to the detective like a lifeline, not wanting to let go.

Esposito searched the room and gave Beckett some of Alexis's clothes and the all clear. He then left the room, leaving Beckett to change Alexis. When they both stood, Beckett noticed some blood on the sheets. Alexis noticed too, but said, "Please, don't tell my dad. I don't want him to worry. In due time, I promise I'll tell him myself." Beckett debated for a moment then nodded. "But you have to tell him soon. Promise?" Alexis nodded, "Promise."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Beckett led Alexis out the door and into the open arms of her father.

"DAD!"

Alexis buried her head in Castle's chest and sobbed, and when he started up as well, they had Lanie and even Esposito in tears. Soon, Beckett found herself wanting to cry as well. She walked over to Ryan, who was reading Nicholas his rights.

"You can add rape to that charge as well Ryan." Her team member nodded and then asked uniforms to take him away.

Lanie and Esposito came to them and they all smiled at Alexis and Rick Castle, sobbing and hugging, reunited at last.

**There we go! Last chapter done! The next one is going to be an epilogue and Castle and Beckett's change in their relationship.**

**Please R&R **

**Gnie**


	9. Epilogue 1

**Chapter 10... This is going to the first epilogue and there's going to be a second one as well. **** Hope you all like it! **

The Loft:

Kate Beckett jittered from one foot to another, anxiously waiting for Castle to open the door. It had been 2 weeks since they found Alexis, 2 weeks since they kissed, one week since Alexis had told Castle that she was no longer a virgin, and one week since Castle had 'accidently' smashed Nicholas's head into the table while interviewing him.

Castle invited Beckett over for some Chicken Alfredo that Alexis had made. A kind-of like a Thank you dinner. He already threw one for Lanie, Esposito and Ryan, and now, it was Beckett's turn. He wanted it to be extra special.

The door finally opened, revealing Alexis. "KATE! You came!" The teen wrapped her arms around the detective.

"Of course I came. I couldn't miss your Chicken Alfredo could I? You're dad says you're the best cook ever."

Alexis beamed and let Kate in. Kate bent down to take off her shoes and just missed a little green decoration hanging from the doorway.

"Dad! Dinner's ready and Kate's here!"

Castle bounded from his chair in the study and greeted the lovely detective.

"Hey, Kate! Since it's a non-formal night, I suggest you call me Rick and I'll call you Kate. OK?"

Kate nodded shyly and sat down at the large dining table. The smell of the food was making her mouth water.

"Smell's sooo good..." Kate leaned in and sniffed the food.

When everyone was seated, and had something on their plate, they fell into easy conversation.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

An hour later, the food was eaten, the dishes were done and Kate was laughing hard at a story that both Rick and Alexis was telling.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did that!" Kate doubled over in laughter and had to get some tissues to wipe her face dry of tears.

Alexis smiled and looked at the pair sitting across from her. They were perfect, but why couldn't they see it? She decided to give them some space and said, "Well, dishes are done, I've told my fair share of stories, I think it's time for me to call a night. Thanks for coming over Kate."

Kate smiled and said, "My pleasure, besides, I wouldn't have missed it for the world! That Chicken Alfredo is too good!" Alexis laughed and walked up the stairs, biding her dad a 'goodnight' as well.

When Kate turned back to stare at Rick, his face had gone serious. "We need to talk."

Kate knew that this was going to be unavoidable, but instead, she played dumb. "Talk? About what?"

Rick rubbed the bridge one his nose and sighed in frustration, "Don't play dumb Kate! You know what I'm talking about. The time you kissed me, just before we saved Alexis, two weeks ago."

"Oh..." Kate didn't know what to say, instead she just kept blabbing away, "I don't know why I did that! I guess it's because after the time I hugged you on the grounds of Princeton, I kinda realised I liked you. And then, you had that look too. But I backed off when I realised we had to look for your daughter. But then, after I kissed you, I knew you liked me too. You kissed back as well. But when we pulled back, you had a look of shock across your face and when you walked away, I knew I made a mistake. But I'm not going to say I'm sorry for what I did, because I wasn't. You were the one person who knocked down all those walls that were built. You, just being your cute, funny and charming self. You were the one person who made me smile, you made me laugh, and you were the one who taught me how to live after my mum died. I don't regret anything that had happened, and I'm actually glad that you're back in my life after what had happened before. And I can't believe that I'm saying this but I love yo-"

Before Kate could get any further, it was Rick's turn to eagerly press his lips to hers. Her tongue licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance and when he gladly agreed, Kate pushed her way into his mouth, both of them duelling, wanting to be the dominant. When Rick slipped his hand under Kate's shirt and slowly moved up her body, she pulled back, a warning glare in her eyes.

"What?"

"I don't sleep with any of my partners on the first night. Plus, this isn't even a real date."

"How many dates before I can sleep with you?" Rick asked, a pout forming.

Kate leaned in to kiss and nip it before pulling back, "I don't know... Usually it's five or six dates."

"FIVE OR SIX? Awww, come on Katie, I can't wait that long!"

"Well Ricky, since you're lucky I like you, maybe after the 3rd date... You never know. Perhaps if you're good at the Precinct, it might even be the 2nd date... If you're lucky..." A smirk started to form on Kate's lips.

Rick began to grin. He knew that look on his partner's face. No way could Kate make it that long, and nor could he so he started, "Are you sure you want to wait that long?" He began in a sultry voice, which made Kate go wet the moment she heard it.

She knew she was in big trouble and her eyes began to widen as Rick took small but quick steps closer, and closer to her. "Yeah, I uh-, I'm sure I d-d-do."

"Really?" Rick's eyes began to widen as well, with mock surprise. "Are you sure about that? You seem hesitant. Plus, your body doesn't seem to agree with me, and nor does your undies or sex for that matter." His voice dropped an octave lower, making Kate wanting him more and more.

She thought, _"Crap! I knew I shouldn't have worn such light clothing today!"_ She looked down and caught sight of the dripping undies. When she looked back up, Rick was standing millimetres away from her mouth. _"Oh, STUFF IT!" _Kate lunged for Rick who happily caught her.

Their tongues duelled in a heat of fiery passion and when Kate started to take her shirt off, she could feel Rick's cock started to bulge and she smirked again. Rick panted, "Upstairs, bedroom. Now!"

Both still clinging onto each other, they made a mad dash for it, completely forgetting about Alexis who was still upstairs in her bedroom. Alexis shut the door as they passed her bedroom, but when she re-opened it, there was a trail of clothing from the bottom of the stairwell all the way to her dad's room. Although uncomfortable at the thought of her dad and Kate having sex, she smiled. They had finally found their other half.

"_Well, at least we won't be needing the mistletoe hanging from the doorway."_

**Done! **** The next chapter is rated 'M'. Hope you guys liked this one! Please R&R **

**Genie... **


	10. Epilogue 2

**OK, chapter 11. I promise this is the last one! Thanx for being so faithful! **** You were awesome! **

Rick let go of Kate and shut the door, a look of dominance on his face. He began advancing onto Kate, like a predator would to its prey. Kate's knees hit something soft and she fell back, letting the soft, King size bed catch her. Rick advanced towards her and pulled her back into a sitting position. His mouth caught hers but only for a second and Kate moaned in surprise. However, Rick used his skilled tongue to travel down her body and between the valley of her breasts.

Kate whimpered when she found that Rick had stopped. However, she was not disappointed when Rick took her whole right breast into his mouth and started massaging and licking it, fast. He stopped his ministrations and transferred over to the neglected left breast. When he was done, Kate moaned again and whimpered, a pout starting to form. He moved back up and kissed it, but hurriedly went back down her abdomen and was getting closer towards her sex at every minute. Kate went wet again and Rick smiled at the perfect opportunity.

Using his tongue once more, he slipped down and bent forwards, so that his mouth was millimetres away. Without warning, Rick slipped his tongue into her and she yelled in surprise and started to pant, "Wo-w, you're go-ood." She stretched the syllabus out. Rick smiled and continued, making his way in. He stopped suddenly but flicked his tongue out to use it fast, again her clit. He moved it and Kate could feel it coming.

"I'm going to, I'm goin- I'm going to... ARRGGHHH!" Kate screamed Rick's name as she burst.

"RICKKKK!" When she finally calmed down that little bit, Rick sat up, satisfied with what he had done. However, when he looked at Kate's face, he knew SHE wasn't done.

Kate smirked at the satisfied look on Rick's face. A predatory gleam started in her eyes when she noticed his still engorged cock. Oh boy was he in big trouble now...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Kate slipped off the bed, just as Rick jumped on. "Katieeee!" Rick placed his best puppy dog eyes and a pout but Kate was not fooled.

She slipped down and took him whole. "FU-UK! Give a man some warning next time!" Kate smirked and used her tongue to lick up and down the sides and lick some pre-cum off the head. She kept on going and going, and going until...

"Oh crap, oh crap, you're going to be the death of me Kate!"

She looked up and pulled her mouth out. "I don't hear you complaining." She raised her eyebrow and looked back down. The still large cock looked so inviting when she realised something was missing. She laid beside Rick and hissed in his ear, "In me, NOW!"

Rick turned and his cock was at the entrance of her sex. She became wet just as he was touching her.

"Tell me something Kate... Do I always make you this hot?"

Kate's heart rate was beating mile per minute. "Oh, oh, ye-eah."

"Correct answer." Rick then slowly and painfully eased into Kate and her fingernails dug into his back.

"Ricky... I said NOW!"

Rick couldn't tell her no, so he slid all the way in, filling her, just to the hilt. He slid back out and in, pumping into her. But he slipped out, all the way out, much to the disappointment of Kate.

"Oh no you don't!" Kate flipped him over so she was now on top. She took him whole and began to pump. Faster and faster and faster until...

"Kate, if you don't pull out, I'm going to come in your mouth!" a

Kate didn't listen and Rick couldn't hold it in anymore. "ARRRGGGHHHH! KATTTTEEEE!"

Kate ignored the screams and lapped him up. Every last drop. His cock began to flop in her mouth and she slipped out, and walked towards the bathroom, happy to get her revenge. Rick caught her wrists and pulled her back and slid under the covers along with her.

Happy, naked and exhausted, Rick smirked and said, "That had to be the most sexy thing anyone has ever done." He kissed her and on her lips, he could taste himself. "Oh, and by the way, I love you too."

"Mmm, you taste good Ricky boy. I love you too."

With that, Kate Beckett and Rick Castle fell asleep in each other's arms, content and over the moon.

**I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS FIC! I hope everyone liked it! I hope it wasn't too bad either. Hope this chapter was up to your standards. I was thinking of doing a sequel, what do you think?**

**Please R&R **

**Genie**


End file.
